theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Australia
Australia, officially the Australian Commonwealth , is both a continent and a sovereign state comprising the continent of mainland Australia and its surrounding satellite islands.The continent is heavily populated and colonized by Anthro-feralis and some humans. Throughout history, Australia and its Anthro-feralis inhabitants have come under constant attack due to many states worldwide not recognizing Australian sovereignty, with many colonial powers looking to enslave its inhabitants. It was ultimately conquered and annexed by the British Empire in the late 1700s and remains under the governance and jurisdiction of the United Kingdom well into the 21st century. Australia is a member of the United Nations and a signatory of the 1991 Type-III Regulatory Treaty, but does not get a vote, with the United Kingdom functioning as a proxy in its stead. History 50,000 BC to 15th Century The way that the natives of Australia, the Pre-Anthro Inhabitants, is mostly unknown and has been lost to the past. It's highly theorized however that they had arrived there from Eastern Africa somewhere around 50,000BC during the Upper Paleolithic Era. For a very long time, the inhabitants was just a small collection of individual nomadic tribes. Australia's original inhabitants were human, but during the 15th century, an unnamed mage exiled from Europe settled on the continent and began conducting experiments to hybridize humans and animals into a new species. This mage was seen as a god to the Australian natives and allowed the mage to conduct these experiments, and this species would later be known as Anthro-feralis. During this time, the natives experienced a massive cultural revolution, seemingly to quickly changed from a loose collection of nomadic tribes to actual organized villages and farming. After a large number of complications involving the unamed Biomancer and their children, the Anthro natives of Australia were fragmented into three tribes and would engage in a large civil war that would last for several centuries after the initial conflict. This war would lead to large amounts of written texts and early Anthro culture and stories being lost in the conflict. 17th and 18th Century The country and its inhabitants would not be discovered until the early 17th century by the Dutch merchants. This is the first known encounter with foreign people that the inhabitants of Australia have had since the 15th century. The contact was mostly in the form of hesitant trading which resulted in the native Anthros to acquire steel weapons and armor, along with powder weapons. This lead to casualties in the civil war to exponentially increase by a large amount. Much later in the 18th century, Australia was invaded and later colonized by the settlers of the United Kingdom, during the events of the American Revolution. The United Kingdom, with it's superior weaponry, would easily conquer the rather primitive and weakened tribes and soon dethroned the leaders of the race. This would also lead to most of the texts of the Feralish religion and Feralen language being lost and replaced with Christianity and English. Not long after, the United Kingdom took a much stronger hold on the country and would soon start enslaving and selling the natives to other countries. Several small uprisings from the Anthros had occurred, but were usually quickly stomped out by the far superior British army stationed in the area. At the time, most of the cities were little more than ruins from the old cities made of stone, clay, and other materials along with ramshackle huts where the Anthros would stay. Accompanied by walls, guard towers, docks, and barracks to be used by British soldiers and slave traders. Though later much later in the same century, as time went on, more British citizens would come to settle in Australia in the largest city which was known as Ral Krazal. They would set up more permanent and, at the time, modern buildings which would come to replace many of the ancient ruins and shacks. As more British citizens moved to Australia, it would later become part of the British Commonwealth, and get officially recognized as a country by the British. This would eventually lead to more tolerance to the Anthros, which would be granted freedom in the late 19th century 19th Century As slavery began to become less and less ethical and morally right to the citizens of the United Kingdom, movements to abolish the slavery of both Africans and Anthros were starting to arise and would eventually lead to the slavery of Anthros to be abolished by the United Kingdom a full decade after their African counterparts, after The Slavery Abolition Act was rewritten to include Anthros. Most Anthros were given partial citizenship, and were treated as second class citizens in country, but were allowed to work for who and what their job would be as more industry and trade began to circulate through Australia. This would later lead to Ral Krazal becoming the largest, most prosperous, and most populated city in the entire country. 20th Century Around the same time of The London Declaration was released, in 1953 the United Kingdom would sign and release the Anthro Australian Act of 1953 which would give all Anthros inhabiting Australia and other parts of the British Commonwealth full citizenship and would allow Australia to saeperate itself from the United Kingdom upon its own decision. Australia decided to remain part of the United Kingdom and was given a seat in Parliament along with the right to govern itself as it saw fit. The Australians would decide to adopt the Parliamentary system of government and elect their first prime minister, a human known as Prime Minister Jack Copper, who would lead Australia to quickly become one of the most prosperous and successful countries of the modern day, and establish Ral Krazal to be the capitol in 1954. While Australia is considered a sovereign state, it still answers the United Kingdom when needed, but still has the ability to pass laws and self govern with minimal interference by the United Kingdom. The term length of an Australian prime minister is set to six years and only able to serve for a single term. They would also establish the Australian Armed Forces in 1956 and would recieve considerable funding and resources from both the United Kingdom and the United States of America. To continue on it's trend of new found independence and formation of actual government, 1957 saw the formation of the agency that would later be known as the Australian Investigative Bureau (AIB). Formed out of necessity and parent organization for the Australian National Law Enforcement. 21st Century The early 21st century would see far more activity in Australia due a number of reasons. In 2003 when the terrorist organization CLAW revealed itself to the world and Australia was put in the foreground for the investigation on this new terrorist group that, at the time, seemingly popped out of nowhere. Later in 2004 when CLAW launched the Fang Attacks against several cities in the United States, Australia was further criticised for it's apparent inability to control the dangerous terrorist Anthro terrorist organization. This would lead to a large militarization effort by the Australian Armed Forces in an attempt to keep CLAW activity to a minimum. This also saw the movement of the Bastion class submarine, the H.M.S Hydra, to the southern coast of Australia. In 2005, the Australian Terrorism Prevention Agency (ATPA) was formed in order to further the militarization effort, and to focus more on finding CLAW agents that were rooted into Australian society. In 2013, the United States banned immigration from Australia for non-humanoids. In 2025, Prime Minister Tavish Patal would be elected along with his appointed assistant and ambassador to the US, Julia Carnel. Locations and Features At the time of 2029, Australia has seven provinces, and one sub-province that's split between three of the provinces. Provinces * Western Scaled Lands ** Sun Spot * Northern Winds ** Ayers Rock ** Aquilla * New Southern Mammalia ** Ral Krazal (capitol) *** Australian Investigative Bureau Headquarters *** Australian Terrorism Prevention Agency Headquarters * Queensland ** Great Barrier Reef * New South Wales ** Sydney *** Sydney Opera House * Victoria * Tasmania Sub-provinces * The Savage Lands ** Ayers Rock ** The Divided Savage Clans ** Possible CLAW Headquarters Category:Countries